Turning something into untamed
by RG Marie
Summary: Rogue has a hard time with boys and she turns Logan but he goes on a misson returning 2 years later he finds a very differnt Rogue to the one he left. A Rogue who is more wild more mature... RogueXLogan
1. Silent Tears

Silent tears

There was Rogue who was sat on the kitchen side trying her hardest to keep back tears while eating ice cream at half three in the morning she couldn't sleep. At all. She had spent the last 4 hours tossing and turning and decided to come eat some ice cream to see if that would help. I'm a 18 year old crying my eyes out god I'm so stupid! She punished herself.

Why did she have to walk in to the living room at that time this morning? Why had she confronted him about it that afternoon, why was he such a jerk! All the questions running around her head.

She had caught her boyfriend Bobby and her best-friend Kitty making out in the living room that morning. She thought just maybe the ice cream would help maybe it would freeze her heart so she couldn't feel the heartache anymore she didn't know. She just didn't want to hear his words ringing in her ears anymore.

That was when Logan storms through the door not really caring about how much noise he was making not really looking up from the floor till he was in the kitchen.

"What you doing up kid?" he growled after noticing that Rogue was sat on a stool. From the looks of him he had just been to one of 'those bar' as she would say and was not in the best of moods. Stalking over to his stash of beers and took one sat opposite her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she snapped back she wasn't in the best of mood either. Taken back by her sudden burst he raised an eyebrow at her. She just took another spoon full of ice cream.

"Cut the crap." Scowled Logan once more as he leaned on the island they where sat at. She looked up at him and gave him the best evils she could minister though half tear stained eyes. "So you finally found out?" he said like he had known for a while.

"What do you mean final!" she nearly shouted but changed her mind at the last minute. "You knew but never told me? Logan I thought you where suppose to be my best friend!" she run a shaky hand though her hair and muttered "I cant believe this."

"I warned him time after time but he didn't listen I told him last night he was to tell you or I do I guess he got there first" he said sitting back in the chair and taking a long gulp of beer. Silence for a minute. When she choked down a cry. And managed to whisper

"He didn't tell me"

"Shit kid! I'm so sorry" he was shocked and angry but tried to hold it in because she needed him right now.

"I-I-I found them- I- " She had broke down crying. She hadn't cried all day been trying to stay strong but as soon as Logan got up and gave her a bare hug she gave in. She had always felt safe within one of his hugs. "Its my fault all my fault Logan if it wasn't for me not being able to touch he wouldn't have, we would have been fine, what if its like this all my life, I'll have to live it all without touch Logan I hate it I- " she was sobbing so much she couldn't stop now.

"Hush… Don't blame yourself, he knew what he was getting himself into and its not your fault if he's a complete twat who only thinks with his dick. ey kid look at me its not your fault at all its his. As for control you will get it you just have to be patient… Never give up Rogue promise me!"

He heard her faintly whisper I promise before drifting off to sleep in his arms. He sighed lifting her up and carrying her bridal style to her room. Laying her on her bed gently kissing her fore head and closing the door quietly. He was pissed off really pissed off at Bobby two years of being with Rogue and he had to screw it up had to start cheating. The worst thing was he had been cheating for two months now despite Logan's warnings meaning he was going to pay for the pain he had brought Rogue. He heard her whimper in her sleep. He sighed again and walked down the hall to his room he would get things sorted out tomorrow.


	2. Whats Left To Lose?

What's left to lose?

The next day when Rogue woke up she wondered just how many people knew about Bobby cheating on her. Sighing she got up and showered she refused to cry she had done to much of it the night before. But no matter how much she refused it didn't work. One she was out of the shower she did something she hadn't done for a while and that was no wear makeup and to leave her gloves off. She was fed up of hiding.

Breakfast went by with ease for saying that it was 6 in the morning and she had training at half past. She was hoping that maybe she could get the chance to relive stress in the danger room, because Logan new what she was like and her levels of skills and stuff. Her uniform was just simple leather all in one with silver x's on the shoulders and waist. She wore leather gloves as well. Heading down to the danger room in the elevator Jean jumped in as well.

"Hey Rogue! You okay?" Rogue cringed she hated Jeans girly girl voice correction she just hated Jean.

"Fine" one word answers will do for you princess! Then Rogue mentally hit herself Jean was a telepath after all. But instead of having to explain herself the doors opened and she practically ran out of the. Once in the danger room Rogue Frowned everyone was looking at her like she wasn't suppose to be there. Rolling her eyes at them all she saw that Logan wasn't there. She stretched and sighed as Scott stood in front of them all.

"Right X-men Logan's on a mission and wont be back for a couple of months so if it was alright with you I would like to see what each of your skills are and then from there we can work on what programs to run you from in the danger room then on. So we'll do some hand to hand combat first. I'll put you all in pairs…"

As Scott went on and on and yet Rogue didn't hear anything he had said past Logan was gone. For a couple of months! Why had he not told me? Why now when I need him the most? How am I going to cope! She was screaming silently to herself lost in her thoughts.

"Earth to Rogue!" Kurt waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh emm what?" turning to him

"Your up in a minute against Bobby only cuz he hasn't lost yet."

"Fuck" she said under her breath. He looked confused. But then she smiled realising she could have fun with this. Beat his ass down and then make him scream for mercy.

"Remember Rogue you can't use your powers." Scott told called to her from the mats. Laughing she replied walking towards the mats slowly.

"Don't worry sugah I'm sure I wont forget that one unless you want to be pealing his ass of the mats but then that's what you'll be doing anyway!" he raised an eyebrow at her and Bobby looked like he was about to run and hide somewhere. Once on the mats she stood in a relaxed stance.

"Ready guys?" nodes of the heads on both there parts "go." Yet neither of them moved.

"What's wrong Iceman?! You look like an idiot stood there you gonna attack me or what?" provoked Rogue with her hands on her hips and a small smile on her face. "OR would you like me to start I'm sure you would!" With that she spun to the ground and drop kicked him. Rising slowly to her feet she slammed a foot on his chest to keep him down to the floor as he tried to get up. Leering down at him she pushed her foot higher so it was slightly crushing his Adams apple. "What's wrong KAT got your tongue?" only just loud enough for him to hear. 

"ROGUE ENOUGH!" came a warning from Scott, With a laugh she pushed harder before coming away not even taking a second look at him on the floor. Walking off the mats she pushed past Scott and said

"Satisfied Scott? I'm going to my room" the walking out.

Oh yes it was time to make changes to the old Rogue, and now was the time.


	3. Suggestiveness on arrival

Thee years later

Logan parked his bike in the garages of the mansion only just returning after three years. Sighing he looking up at the mansion he called this home because that's what it was no matter how much of a lone wolf he was this was home. All thanks to her.

Walking through the halls it was 8 in the evening and there for if he remembered rightly most of the new recruits would be in a danger room session with Jean and Scott. The professor had told him to go to his office when he arrived and that is where he was heading. come in Logan came a projected thought from the Professor.

Walking in Xavier smiled a warm welcome home at Logan as he motioned for him to sit down.

"AH Logan it has been what three years how did your mission go? I told you to only go undercover for a couple of months."

"yer but that would grant no access to the codes and information that you wanted to I thought if I stayed longer I could find out what they where doing and if need be destroy it." Logan said leaning back into the chair.

"And did you?"

"Yes it was another attempted at the sentinels but that information should not be able to get out again I blow that place pretty well and I made sure none of the backups where kept and just allowed one file with everything on to be in existence and that's this" he handed the professor a CD.

"Thank you Logan" He said as he placed it in his desk draw. "Your room is still the same but you will notice that instead of it being in a lone part of the mansion you have other staff that are living down there, as you can see we have construction work going on and we are expanding. So if you would still like your own part of the mansion that could be sorted out."

"No that's find chunk," Xavier nodded and smiled.

"Anything else that you would like to know?" Logan shock his head "okay well if you will excuse me I have a meeting with hank in 20 minutes." Logan got up and walked to the door before Xavier said. "Oh and Logan Rogue is not the shy Marie you new before you go thinking she's lost the plot."

"Okay Chunks see ya later" with that he left to find Rogue. She was in the living room with some new guy who he hadn't seen and by the looks of him he didn't like. But she was laughing something he had only heard her do a couple of times. He raised his eye brow at what he saw. The guy was tickling her. She was beautiful when had she become so stunning?

"REMY! Please stop! Ahhh okay okay okay okay okay okay I give up!" giggleing as she sat up.

"You can have them back just as long as you teach my music class for one lesson next week I'll be easier on you, you could even teach my art class if you wanted."

"chere" he moaned

"Don't chere me yes or no mister?"

"Cant you Seattle for a kiss?"

"Only in your dreams swamp rat!" was Rogues reply before standing in front of him and waving a pack of cards in his face. Then she let them drop on to his crutch. With an umff! "Serves you right sugah!" she said walking out the room.

"hey kid" he said into her ear as she emerged from the room. She squealed which made him laugh and turned to face him.

"Logan!" a girly scream from Marie cased a raised eyebrow but an even bigger shock was when she jumped on him forcing him into a big hug rapping her legs round his waist and her arms around his neck. "Oh my goodness where have you been sugah I've missed you soo much!" she said ecstatically into his ear. All he could do was hold her otherwise he would have fallen over. The then jumped down smiled at him and hit him hard in the shoulder. He didn't expect her to have such strength behind it.

"Where have you been mister!?" Remy chuckled as we walked by knowing he was going to get the third degree of her Logan just gave him evils.

"I was on a mission darlin'" wow darling where had that come from? He asked himself. How could she make him feel like a naughty schoolboy that had just been caught by his mum jacking off because he hadn't locked the bathroom door. He looked at the floor but couldn't help but notice her legs as he did. Brought out of his trace by a shout.

"A three Fucking year mission?" Looking at her shocked Marie didn't swear! And all he could say was "yeah" "You where gone three years and I don't even get a reasonable explanation! Not even a low-down on the mission! WE ARE BEST FRIENDS!" she shouted at him now he winced the Wolverine actually winced! She pouted it was all she could do to stop from jumping up and down she had made big bad Wolverine wince. But the way she saw it was she was being kind on him he had left when she had needed him the most. They where starting to get a crowed watching them from the kitchen.

"Look strips its confidential and I don't want you involved! I'm sorry I had to leave you when you where emm heartbroken but I had a duty I though I would only be a couple of months not three fucking years but I'm here now and I'm gonna make it up to you!" he growled back "We clear now?" he then asked nicely earning a small smile from him.

"Can I have another hug of the big bad wolf before you go to your room?"

"How's about you walk me to it and you can have a hug and the prez I got you" he leaned into her ear to say the next part "People are watching I don't want my rep to be ruined!" she giggled replying,

"Why not make a new one?!" giggling again acting embarrassed and before he new it pulling him along up the stairs suggestively. Stumbling into his room she slammed his door and giggled again.

"What was that about?" he asked genuinely confused watching her fall on his bed. Placing his bag on the floor looking around the room finding it just how he left it.

"Now all the little people who where spying think we've come up here to have mad, hot, sex." His turned to her looking stressed. "Oh relax its just a joke they'll know we're not together after a couple of days leading them on."

"You have changed kid"

"If you haven't already noticed Logan I'm not a 'Kid' anymore and haven't been for a long time." he had noticed all right. She was beautiful and sexy and all the while they where walking up the stairs he couldn't keep his eyes off her rolling swaying perfectly hips and her legs how he wanted them around him again but with less cloths. Then there was the fact she was laying on his bed! Correction she was now stretching like a cat out on his bed! And was that purring he hear?! Looking out the window taking drags of his cigar were the only things holding back the Wolverine from fucking her where she was.

He had missed her smile, Rogue had felt his glaze on her when she was stretching and slowed down the whole procedure. In a way it was turning her on having him watch her from the other side of the room. Once finished she jumped up and walked up to him giving him another hug before saying

"I'm hosting a night of girly fun tonight so I better be off everyone will be at my room in like now!" Confidently walking to the door she opened it looking over her shoulder to a Logan who was watching her, "See ya later" and winked at him. Did she just- but his thoughts where interrupted by a scream out side but then followed by a giggle. Jubilee finally got the guy then Bobby of all the guys. He sighed as he packed his stuff away. She was still a kid though fuck! It's her birthday next week! Fuck! 21 FUCK He growled at himself. Getting into the shower for some reason he didn't think tomorrow would be any better.

Rogue smiled as she walked back to her room. Yep Logan new she wasn't a kid any more. What told you that rogue let me guess the hard on he was supporting when you hugged him? Laughing at her self but she had liked Logan for the longest time. Others called it a crush but she had never seen it as that not even when she was going out with Bobby. But she stayed friends with him because she liked him around so much like his possessiveness over her as her protector. Sighing to her self everything would be perfect now that Logan was back.


	4. Confusion

Confusion

A couple of weeks later after Logan's arrival he had only seen her a couple of times and every time he had seen her she was with some guy he didn't know flirting. Marie was flirting. He didn't understand that the little girl he left behind was not so little now…The Rogue he new didn't flirt… he sat contemplating to himself in the boat house again he new when he left she would be a different person when he came back…he just hadn't expected her to have changed that much. He didn't think she would be a completely different person. One that he found widely attracted to. He had been spending more and more time sitting in the boathouse having time to think.

Logan had lost count as to how many new blocks he had met and seen he was surprised that Xavier would allow them into his school. He said that like a bad thing but he new the school was becoming bigger and in need of more teachers. He growled to himself he had always been the Alfa male and always will be. He wouldn't trust any of them as far as he could through them. He just didn't trust them around Rogue

But the one thing he hated the most was seeing her with these guys, he couldn't put his finger on why but it just annoyed him so much. Sometimes he even had to fight back the Wolverine from tearing some guys head off just because of silly things. An example of this was the day before some big guy with grey hair said his name was Josh or something was cuddled up with her in the rec room, and he swore to God he saw his hand be a little more friendly with her then needed. All she did was smile, that sweet little innocent smile that Marie does; knowing full well Logan was annoyed.

He had come to the conclusion that if he smoked twice as many cigars and drank twice as much bozz and stayed away from rooms with Rogue in and a sent of a guy he would be fine and his anger wouldn't get the better of him.

This was until yesterday. He came home late from a bar he had tried to get away from the mansion after all it was a Friday night and the kids would play chaos at the mansion till around about 11. But that's when he found her and this Josh guy making out of the couch. Seeing red he spun round as fast as he could. Heading straight to the Danger room to do the hardest most exhausting and tiring programs that he had created. In his eyes it was the least he could do, other wise he would storm right in the room right then and dragged the little slime ball off his Marie and beaten him where he fell.

Since when was she yours? He asked him self as he waited for the elevator to lower him to the sub levels. Why do you care if she's up there with some other guy? He growled at this thought clenching his fists even more so they where now white. Why hadn't she told you she had control of her powers? That's what hurt the most. That would be why she didn't need gloves anymore. He understood that now. All these thoughts ran through his head as he plunged in the codes for the Danger room and abolishing all the obstacles in his way once in there. This really wasn't the time for anything or anyone to get in his way. And this really wasn't a hard enough program to stop him. Was anything able to stop him though that was the real question? Because through out all them programs in the Danger room he wasn't Logan he was the Wolverine.

Rogue was seeing a guy called Josh and had been for about two months now. She was happy and he was a nice guy yet none of the people at the mansion like the fact they where seeing each other. She didn't know why this was and never got round to asking. At the end of the day he was a mutant, who lived at the mansion, who was a history teacher, and an X man so they couldn't really say a lot and it really wasn't there call. She liked him, he was cute and funny… but she new she could never Love him. Out of anyone at the mansion if she had to love someone it would be Remy. Well that was until Logan came back.

Right now there was her and Josh having one of there late night movie nights watching old classic B movies which was Rogues favourite because they where less scary. And of course they where in the middle of a heated make out session and of all people to walk in on them it had to be him. Logan. That was all she needed was someone she actually had feelings for to see her with someone who she didn't really share feeling's for at all. This is what made her feel guilty almost instantly. She pulled a way from Josh in a rush. More like pushed him off her, muttering something about needing to get some sleep. Then left the rec room running to her room leaving Josh on the floor from where she had pushed him off her, stunned and confused as to what it was that had just happened and what it was he had done gone wrong.

How could she do this to Josh? Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran to her room as fast as she could. Why had Logan have to come back just as she had sorted her life out? Why had she not told Logan what had happened in the years he was gone before he would find out on his own? Just like now! What was she going to do with these new feelings? Slamming her door loud with one thought remaining. How would she tell Josh? With all the thoughts rushing around in her head she collapsed on to her bed crying. It seemed to be the only thing that helped.

If she was lucky Remy would stay out tonight because it was a Friday. Or at least she prayed to god he would because she couldn't be dealing with his sympathy. So she hoped he wouldn't be there to sense her pain and confusion with his empathy. In away she was happy for that, but also annoyed that he wasn't going to be there to help her when she needed comforting. He was the closest thing she had to a friend around here in fact he was her closest and best friend even if he was a player.

It was one o'clock when she decided to get up and dressed in to her night cloths when she hared footsteps out side in the corridor, listening carefully she closed her eyes as she tried to control the emotions rattling though her body. But chocked out a cry even more when she heard his foot steps only just barley there scraping the floor. He was hurt bit not to bad he was walking weird on his right leg but he healed quickly so it would all be fine way before morning. She silently cursed God for her new ability to use other she had drained ability she didn't really need to know it was Logan walking silently to his room. So she didn't worry about that. It was just the emotions she couldn't control what would she do tomorrow when she had to face him?

Sighing heavily to herself, doing the only thing she could think of as exhaustion was creeping over her tired body slowly. Climbing in to her bed and cuddling up into a ball of pillows and quilt feeling cold and alone even more then she usual felt. It was then she did something she hadn't done in a long while. She laid there and cried herself to sleep.

He could feel her pain and confusion like a nuclear bomb hitting him two times over and over again. His senses picked it up as soon as his adrenalin stopped pumping in the observation room as he watched his session looking for any kinds of mistakes he may have made. Sensing her emotion with his sixth sense brought him back to reality at the time so he decided to make his way to his room. Unlucky for him it was just down the hall from hers just two rooms away. He wasn't looking forward to having to be so close to her suffering. He hated to see her sad, yet this felt like so much more and he really couldn't understand it. He didn't know if he wanted to understand it. He knew being her best friend he should go and see what was wrong with her but he couldn't bring himself to walk towards her room. Walking to his he shut his door and leaned against it.

He had hared her every whimper and movement as she pottered around her room her hitching breath her chocking cries as she registered someone was outside in the hallway. He had sensed her senses. She was going to be the death of him and she didn't even know it. Stumbling over to his bed slowly he couldn't even be bothered to get changed. He just lay on his back looking up at the ceiling as he lit his first cigar of the night. Looking up at the smoke that left it he sighed a heavy sigh. He knew this was going to be a long night with no sleep.


	5. Places you need to be

The next day Rogue new Josh would come into wake her up because it was Saturday he always did on Saturdays. She just lay there and waited until he came to her trying to decide what it was she was going to say to him. What she was going to tell him. How she was going to brake up with him.

When she heard the knock on he door she felt like pulling the covers over her head and staying there. She groaned and mumbled its open towards the door. Only to clasp her eyes shut and then here the cheerful Josh come through the door.

"Morning! Babe wakie wakie!" carrying a metal tray with his powers full of breakfast. Breakfast in bed it was. He jumped on to the bed and Rogue just laughed ay his happiness. He leaned over to her to give Rogue a kiss when she noticed red lipstick on his shirt frowning she moved her head to the side so he caught her cheek not her lips, which he was aiming for. Only one woman in the Mansion wore that shade of lipstick and she wore it all the time so there was no doubt about it. And then she thought to herself that was exactly the same shirt he wore yesterday when they had met up to hang out. He was about to question her actions when she said.

"Oh did Betsy tell you about her night last night?" she leaned against her head bored with a black look on her face waiting for his answer. She was angry but waited until she knew for sure. "I mean seeing as you where her chaperone and all…" that's when she noticed him turn a pale white.

"Em she said something about having a good time yeah. Why?" he looked a bit confused when he asked her.

"Well seeing as she's been digging her claws into someone else's boyfriend I should hope so!" Said Rogue with a raised voice. He really was pale now.

"Rogue! Look it's not what you think…it was her! All her… honestly… I couldn't do anything…she made me!"

"Oh like she made you take her out of the mansion? But wait a minute that had been arranged for what two days now, like how she pulled you to do something you didn't want to do when you new what was gonna happen! How the hell could she have made you! " That was it Rogue pushed him off the bed and watched him fall on his ass. She got out of the bed watching him stand up like a coward.

"Rogue let me explain!"

"OKAY! Fuckin explain why the hell her lipsticks all over your collar! Explain why you lied to me! Explain your sorry ass out of this mister because you ant gonna be able to! Not in this life time!"

He sighed putting his hand on her face about to say sorry when Rogue gave him an uppercut to the face. Making him land right back on the flow. He was moaning in pain and all she could do was laugh.

"Go get miss Betsy to kiss it better for you because we are OVER! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! NOW!!!" he got up and ran out of Rogues room and right in to a curious Logan. He then ran off even faster after he got his bearing back.

"Fucking useless piece of fucking trash! Why the fuck did I ever fucking trust the fucking son of a bit-"

"What's with all the Fing and blinding Darling?" said Logan popping his head around the corner in to her room.

"Don't Fucking start Logan I'm not in the fucking mood!" turning around full speed to see his raised eyebrow.

"Touche!" he said putting his hands up in a kind of defence as he come into her room and shut the door behind him because he new that this wasn't the kind of thing that she wanted the others to hear and she new that he new that this wasn't the kind of thing that she want the others to hear by the kind of connection that was there when they looked in to each others eyes. They understood what was happening.

She sank straight on to her bed with a heavy sigh and covered her face with her arm Logan watched her and walked closer into the room grabbed her chair and then spun it around sitting on it by straddling it. She groaned and he laughed.

"Bad start to your day then." He chuckled to himself.

"He was cheating on me with Betsy" He then let out a whistle like sigh resting his head on the back of the back of the seat and said.

"He is a bit of a jerk I could of told you that much "

"Oh shut up Logan!" she growled at him. That's when he raised his eyebrow and then noticed what she was wearing. Shorts really short shorts and a tank top. All white. His mind started to wander as his eyes traced up her legs and then higher up her thighs racking over her stomach to her nicely shaped breast what he wouldn't give to be able to slid his hands up her legs and run his hands between them closed thighs and then up just that little bit higher to where he would -

**What the fuck are you thinking Logan** he told himself as he shook his head getting rid of the images that had now fastened in his mind.

"Its not like he was actually there for me anyways…" How long had she been talking for now? He lost count of the minutes. He was trying so hard not to think. He pulled himself together adjusting his jeans so it didn't hurt as much to stand up then grabbed her hands and pulled her up and pushed her into the bathroom.

"Wake yourself up and then start a new day, " He growled shutting the door and walking out of her room. He could have swore her sent had changed when he was listening to her talking…Walking down the stairs to the kitchen he needed coffee and he needed a big coffee now! Once he was in the kitchen every one of the new recruits in there went silent and he saw Betsy holding an ice pack to Joshes chin and wanted to laugh. He had taught her well…Well maybe she had taught herself well. Everyone else where either laughing or talking very quietly.

Rogue closed her bathroom door and leaned on it. **God he was so fucking hott pure muscle and just wow ness**. She had felt the way he had looked at her it had made her very turned on which was weird. Wolverine turned her on. She thought to herself No one had ever looked at her like that before. Yes the boys that had looked at her had lust but his eyes said something else she couldn't read. **His eyes where wild!**

But be all and end all she was still pissed off but decided that she would take that out on someone later not now. Now she was going to have a shower and it was going to refresh her. Just like the big bad wolf had said to start a new day.

She had managed to avoid Josh all day as well as Betsy, she wondered though if Logan was the one who was avoiding her because she hadn't seen him since that morning when he practically threw her in the bathroom. She was happy she hadn't seen them; happy she had agreed to go to the mall with Jubs and have dinner there. She was happy that Remy was there to tell her what she looked nice in, even if it was everything she tried on. That's what she needed; she needed to know that she had friends when she needed them. She hadn't told them they had guess when Rogue said yes to going shopping without a fight yet neither pushed the subject. Both knowing that Rogue was a ticking bomb and right now she was probable on the count down from 10.

They had finally come home at 8 when the mall closed carrying arms full of bags; correction Remy was carrying arms full of bags. They had spent fortune and it was quite shocking to Rogue especially as she actually had fun for once. She realised her danger room session started in half an hour but so she got dress straight away once she reach her room. All the X-men now had there own custom made uniforms because the Professor had gotten so sick of everyone complaining about the standard leather uniforms. Hers where leather trousers and a leather vest top that was high up so it showed off her stomach shed would wear gloves on the battle field only because she new she had other powers to back her up if she needed to use them. She hadn't even planed this lesson so she was just going to make it up as she went along. Saying that, that's what she did most the time.

Once she arrived she found that her class was waiting for her in the Danger room and frowned

"How any times have I told you lot to-" she trailed off as she saw Logan at the front of the group growling at one of the new recruits. "Wolverine! What are you doing?" walking through the crowed noticing that he had hold of Roberto but the collar. As soon as Logan saw that it was Rogue he felt bad for what he was doing but tried to play cool. He couldn't just go soft on the guy because of a girl.

"This one was making smart ass comments so I was gonna teach him a lesson but seeing as your hear you can do It." pushing the boy away from him with more force then actually needed. And that's when he noticed her uniform

She had a thought then " Why you got somewhere tah be?" she new that would try his patience.

"Maybe I have stripes" there was an ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that came from all the kids around them. She couldn't help but smile at there immature minds.

"Okay then run along while I get the real complicated stuff started up here"

"You challenging me?" it was a statement out of disbelief

"Its not a challenge if I know I would beat you straight off." Rogue said matter of factly leaning on one hip and he swore he saw her wink at him. There was another up roar in the crowed. Followed by whispers something about him finding out the hard way. He didn't quite understand.

"You got yourself a deal then darling." He said getting him self-ready. Rogue smiled a smile which meant she was about to like what she was gonna do more then she wanted to let on. She had to admire him standing up to her but it was the Wolverine he would do it to anyone. And he looked so fucking hot when he was annoyed.

"Powers?" it was a simple question which she asked slyly wondering what his answer would be. Just as she suspected it was just a growl with a nod. Her smile grew a bit more. That's when he lunged at her taking her to the floor. She laughed not expecting him start at that him. She just grabbed his shoulders and pushed; bearing in mind she had her super strength that she had got off Carol Daves. He fly's through the air only to land in his cat like position.

"Girls grow up what did you know Wolvie so did my powers" was her only answer to his expression. He retreated his claws, and Rogue was so tempted to use magnetos powers she had to keep him where he was but she thought that in this fight it would be best to stick to her own powers. Super stealth, flight and her skin.

To Logan this was her way of showing him what she could do and he was liking it he was liking the fact that just maybe she had enough to keep him at bay god knows someone needs to. That's when he had to dodge out the way because she came at him like a flying built.

"Fucking hell strips!" he growled as he got in to a stance watching her perch on the floor just in front of him. That's when he went for the kill kicked her hard in the stomach then back and put her to the floor. Trapping her hands under herself so no matter how much strength she had she couldn't get out of it. He also had his claws near enough piercing her neck.

"You see now Wolvie…"she trailed off looking up at him and smiled. "I have a lot more powers up my sleeves but then it just wouldn't be fair because they are not my own and right now I would look to use some electric on you" he growled and laughed at her dropping down to her ear and whispering

"Yer but then that wouldn't be your own powers would it and plus I'm quite liking the fact that I can still take you on…" he trailed off and stood up holding his hand out to help her up which she took. He then left her to teach her lesson.

Walking down the wall he couldn't help but see the image of Rogue beneath him just like in the danger room but she was withering in pleasure and calling out his name. Growling at his own thoughts how could someone like her so sexy and innocent all at the same time like him he was just a free man and no one could tie him down, but then why did he come back…was it for her?

Shaking his head he decided that he would have to have a very very cold shower because if he didn't then there would be a very big problem walking around the mansion very big and very hard just at the thought of his Marie in leather. His Marie? He would defiantly be doing something he knew all to well, self-satisfaction. When he got to his room he looked at the clock and noticed it was nearly half nine. He had a brain wave instead of doing it him self he could go down to that old bar of his and pick up a whore and take it from there at least then he wouldn't have to rely on images he thought where defiantly going to send him to hell for thinking. Sighing he grabbed his leather jacket and headed for his bike to the bar it was. He might even have a fight or two if he felt up to it.

When he got to the bar he sat at the far end corner to door so that he could see the cage clearly and also any talent who come into the bar. He was drinking his usual whisky straight it was the most successful to get him drunk he found that out though his years in bars like this. He'd been here for an hour now no one wanted to fight no decent girls wanted to play and no he still couldn't get Marie out of his head. He silently growled over his drink as the bar tender came over to him with another ready for him.

That's when she walked though the door. Why did she have to walk though the door? Why did she have to come to this bar? why did she have to haunt him so much. He silently thanked god for the darkened corner he had chosen earlier when he came it. That's when he went into defence mode Marie sweet and innocent Marie in a bar like this? How the fuck had she known about this place.

"He Ricky baby!" She leant over the bar to give the bar man a kiss on the cheek the same bar man that had been serving him he clenched his fist silently thanking it wasn't the one with the glass in.

"Your usual then Rogue I take it?" he questioned leaning on the bar. Was he flirting with her?

"Of course hun" she said sitting in a seat to get comfy. Was she flirting with him? She took off her jacket to reveal a black vest top with rebel on it; it had slashed all down the back of it so you could see her back. Then this Ricky Bloke put three drinks in front of her all the same and all looked to Logan like tequila. Which she drank and then he gave her a glass of whisky to wash it down. Logan never took her for a drinker but I guess seeing as today has been a bad day for her he would let her off.

Then when she was sat there nursing her third glass of whisky he noticed her sigh and he new that sigh a mile off it was her defeated sigh. The one she only did when she gave up. He was just wondering what she had given up on while she was lost in so much thought.

Rogue loved this bar she loved the attitude and the people she new like Ricky even though he always hit on her he was a great bloke. She started to understand why Logan would like the bars like this but she guessed it would be for his own reasons. The commotion that was behind her was the poker game going off in the corner who she new Ted would win because he always did. The crake in the back of the place was the braking of the balls on the pool table. The yep every now and then would be the sound of someone getting in the way of someone they shouldn't have been. She smiled, she love this bar. But not right now.

She sighed heavily as her thoughts turned to Josh she was angry, okay scrap that she was completely and utterly pissed off and it was all Joshes fault. Oh that blow to the jaw she gave him this morning was only one of many things she wanted to do to him. And his conclusion from just the one hit made her feel good especially because she hadn't used her powers.

And then her thoughts wondered on to the subject of love, how would she ever get a lover that wouldn't actually cheat on her? Would she ever fine love? Would he ever truly love her? Looked down at her drink with the last thought that scared her she got a tap in her shoulder.

"Hey Babe you want company..." some man came and sat next to her not even giving her time to say anything her carried on "You seem like your waiting for someone? The way your throwing all them back seems like you had a fight you don't deserve him especially with such a fine ass…I'm telling you now babe he wouldn't be able to make you scream like I would."

Rogue couldn't help herself she looked him up and down he was a great big mess of a truck driver and all she could do was laugh at him.

"Sorry "Babe" I don't want anything from you" she emphasised the word Babe to piss him off more, and by the look on his face it work. Just as he was about to say something some cheep slut walked over to him and was all over him.

"You don't want her she's a whore who is only here to screw with guys heads and not actually get down and dirty she a filthy lying cheep hooker I mean come on look at what your wearing huni leather went out years ago." This took Rogue by surprised before she smiled and downed her drink saying.

"Have you been here before? Oh yes wait a min you where the fucking cheep slut that was thrown out of her by Louise a week ago for trying to fix the bets on the cage." She then looked her up and down and said "I don't care what's in and out of fashion love just as long as it gets washed and is clean I must admit for having that dress on for a week It looks okay…but then again I assume it would probably be on the floor of some truck most the time with your line of work." That's when the women slapped Rogue round the face.

"You Fucking Bitch you have no right!"

"Me no right! You have no fucking right to come over here and interrupted me from having a quite drink so go and fuck off I'm sure this big ox here will be more then happy to put you on your back." That urened Rogue another slap except it never reached her face because Rogue caught it and twisted it hard behind her back the prostitute was screaming in pain and Rogue just walked her in front of her to take her out the bar. Once outside Rogue pushed her away blocking another slap and punching the women hard in the noise, leaving her lying on the floor. But not before she said to her "You should get a proper job it might hurt less."

Rogue then walked straight into the bar and downed another two drinks that Ricky had put up for her. He said something about some guys buying her next round because she got rid of the women who was annoying them but other then that Rogue didn't care she just wanted to drink her sorrows away. When she felt herself becoming drunk she new she had another two drinks to go before she would be paralytic. But just as she was going to down her last one a hand on her shoulder stopped her. A hand that felt very familiar very comfortable and warm on her skin. Looking round she met chocolate brown eyes and smiled.

"We're leaving darling you've had enough to drink."

"Logan! Lets go!" she said a bit slurred but it was understandable. She placed money on the counter before grabbing his hand and pulling him along he only had time to grab her coat, which she had forgotten about. He would have to drive them home on his bike. She still hadn't stopped talking since they left the bar he couldn't help but laugh at that. They reached his bike and she put her arms around his shoulder while they where standing.

"How long you been at the bar" she said looking up at him with her big green eyes he had to look somewhere else.

"Long enough" he said not liking their closing ness. Truth is he liked it too much. She pulled closer to him

"Me and you should come out drinking for my 21st birthday!" he told himself how to breathe

"Maybe lets get you home now…how did you get here " he thought it was the right question knowing by this time tomorrow if she had come in a bike it would be gone. She smiled looking up at the sky

"I can fly Logan I don't need to use a car or a bike…even though bikes are good to get around on." She added as she got on the back on Logan's bike. She held her hands around his waist rubbing them under his jacket on his t-shirt to keep them warm she love this bike and felt special for being the only other person other than Logan to ride on it.

Once they had got home Marie laughed at herself because she couldn't climb the stairs see normally she would just fly but she was with the drop dead gorgeous Logan so she just walked to her room. Logan followed her to make sure she didn't fall down the stairs and once she was in her room she pulled her top straight off, which took him by surprised.

"Don't look at me like you ant never seen a bra before Logan cuz you and me know that would be lying" he just stood there she had to laugh at his shocked face. If he didn't know she was a woman he sure as hell knew she was now he thought to himself. He just wanted to tear that bra from her body and ravish her right then and there. He shock his head as she put a baggy t-shirt on. "Logan will you stay with me I wanna talk some more." said Rogue getting under the covers of her bed. He just gulped he had never stayed the night with a women and not had sex with them. But this was Marie he wouldn't do that to her no matter how much he wanted her.

He just cuddled up to her staying above the covers no matter how much argument that caused from her. He also kept his cloths on he was just holding her close to him and to him that was all he wanted for once and it scared him. It really scared him. He looked down at her noticing she had stopped talking even though mostly everything she had been saying didn't make any sense to him he had listened to every word. He just watched her as she slept for a bit before getting up slowly and walking to his own room. He needed to think and sleeping in his own bed would do the trick. Well it would take his mind of her…

She woke up when her door shut and sighed to her self there was only one place she wanted to be right now

And that was the place she couldn't be

In his arms


	6. Suprise!

Surprise!

Days went on and it was Rogues birthday she wasn't that excited because only Logan new her birthday in the mansion. That's the way she liked it. Her and Josh had ended up having a huge argument in front of everyone at the dinner table that morning which all started with a simple pass me the salt. He had got the message that her and him where never going to be back to normal again anytime soon.

Logan just sat back and watched as the tension was finally released in to anger and out of both there systems, maybe now everyone in the mansion wouldn't be so highly strung. With the exception on Scott of course.

Breakfast finished and then a new day started Rogue had her classes going about doing all her usual stuff. No one even noticed that she seemed to be in a more cheery mood not even Kitty. She didn't quit understand why she was so happy yes it was her birthday but maybe it had something to do with the fact that Logan was here and he was going to be there for her birthday as well.

She had decided to just sit and watch some TV seeing as no one else seemed to be in the rec room at the time. But only to have all the guys barging in 10 minutes later nicking the remote to watch the baseball. Marie just rolled her eyes and sighed but it was the way of the mansion majority rules on most things and the TV was one of them things. Pushing her self off the sofa only to be filled as soon as she had got up by Kurt. Popcorn was fly ever where as he boys started to fight over who was going to win. She was suddenly glad she had moved and got out of there before they had all decided to act like 7 year olds.

Marie decided that instead of wasting a perfectly good day that she would head down to the lakeside and sit and read for a while. It was her favourite spot to just go out and think or just to relax. It was her day so she was allowed to have sometime to herself to relax. It was half 5 so the sun would set soon but Marie still wished to go out to the lake anyways. She loved the peacefulness of the woods and how it made her listen closely to the wild, which she loved. The Professor had made her a special place to sit. On one of the trees down by the lake there was a bench underneath it and yet she was the only one that seemed to know it existed. Which was how she liked it.

Rogue ended up falling asleep on the bench listening to all the nature around her as the sunset in front of her. Yet the professor who messaged her urgently awaked her unexpectedly.

X-men you are needed immediately

She jumped up half asleep grabbed her book which she never actually had time enough to read and flow to the mansion as to be there as soon as she could. Instantly going to her room to get her uniform on then headed down to the war room.

She sat patiently around the circle table with Hank, the professor, Jean, Kitty and Storm. Rogues uniform had changed to equip her powers. It was still leather yet it wasn't so confining. Leather trousers with combat boots and a top that was also made of leather showing a lot of her stomach and all her arms, big silver cross spread across her chest connecting at the back. Once the others had arrived and had taken their seat the Professor began to speak.

"Sorry that I have called you but this is an urgent matter that needs to be attended to now." He cleared his throat. "Some of you might remember Blink well she has been working undercover in an agency that had been showing signs of mutant testing, well yesterday she sent me all the evidence in which I needed to put this agency down, except I got news today that she has been caught out and is being tested." he paused because Blink was a friend of Kitty's and knew she would be upset. "It is our duty to protect mutants as well as fight for equality and you will be set a plan by Scott of your way in which you go into that organisation and delete all the data they have, and back up release and rescue the prisoners some will be wounded and then destroy the place so that they can not use illegal methods again." Once he had finished Scott rushed them all to the black bird.

He split them all into teams Logan, Marie, Jubilee and Scott in one team. Jean, Kitty, Kurt and bobby in another. With Storm and hank with Colossus on the outside if back up is needed. It was Rogues team that had to free the prisoners and Jeans team to destroy the data. The whole operation was going successfully until Magneto turned up. Trucks flying every where the prisoners taking cover Jeans team had managed to destroy the hard drive now it was a matter of getting the prisoners to safety and destroying the place. The problem was that some of the prisoners where listening to what Magneto had to say and helping him.

Rogue got her prisoners that she had rescued on to the black bird going back for more when a piece of metal closed in around her. She used all the powers she could even Magnetos where not working. She knew that the peoples powers she has gained where only halfed when she used them and by the feel of it Magneto was using his powers against her.

On the outside as many prisoners that where rescued where abroad the black bird, Storm was fighting mystique and lost Hank caught her in mind air so she wouldn't fall from above. Logan was fighting off some guards that hadn't given up yet. Jeans team where seeing to the injured people so no one had noticed Rogue had been captured. All Rogue could hear from inside the metal prison was gunshots and loud bangs and everything that would be expected in a battlefield. She felt useless trapped and it wasn't something that she liked. She tried one last time with all her might to free herself nothing worked instead she over charged herself and passed out.

Jean reached out to everyone with her powers and told them to head back to the black bird. Once they all reached the black bird she frowned, as did Logan.

"Where is Rogue" he growled anger riding him because of the fighting.

"I couldn't reach her but normally she reaches me it means one thing she's down." Jean frowned once more.

"What do you mean she's down? She can't be hurt!" Kitty cried

"I don't know I just can't reach her she's out there some where still." With that Scott had a plan.

"Wolverine, Shadow cat, Ice man, Colossus, Night crawler you all stay here and find her we will take these people back to the mansion for safety. We will be back as soon as we can. " Wolverine was the first out of the door he slid in the back ground as to not get seen by any of Magnetos crew. The others kept them busy and Kurt teleported all over the place to see if he could find his sister.

Wolverine used her sent to track her down it was getting stronger then he found he couldn't move. He let out a loud growl "Magneto" The old man just laughed as he landed on the floor in front of him. Wolverine struggled against the hold Magneto had on him without any such luck.

"Save your energy you can not possibly win against me and you know it."

"Where is she?" he snarled at him. Magneto pointed to a huge ball behind him.

"You and her are going to be my little prisoners as well as who ever else wishes to come along for the ride." With that Magneto flung him at the ball, which opened and engulfed him. But before he was engulfed he reached out to Jean who was in the black bird, which was landing again. I'm With Rogue get them all out of here now! He only hopped that she would listen to him. Once inside the big ball he noticed Rogue was on the floor passed out. He didn't want to wake her so he just took a seat next to he. No matter what his instincts where screaming at him about being trapped like an animal he kept his cool. For no one else other than her sakes.

Hours later Rogue awoke she must have fell asleep because she was in a bed except it was somewhere that she didn't recognise which made her panic. Her breathing started to accelerate as she wondered where she was, if it was Magneto who had trapped her if she was going to be okay. She hadn't even registered that her powers where not work or the fact that she wasn't alone.

"Chill darlin' no use worryin' he's usin' us as bait to get Blink," Marie jumped out of her skin hearing some one else but smiled calming down a bit when she knew it was Logan. He was on the other side of the room lying on a sofa. If they where trapped it was real good hospitality. Marie looked around she could see that there was no windows obviously so they couldn't get out or see where they where. Yet there was a fridge and a sofa a little TV and a bed. She had to laugh.

"I could think of worse places to be trapped, what you doing here?" she asked worryingly.

"Magneto and his fuckin' powers dragged me in to the ball you where in. I must admit it is a bit weird for saying we can't get out but at least it's not a cell of any kind." He just shrugged. Marie decided to get up off the bed and join Logan on the sofa stretching as she walked. Logan just turned his head now wasn't the time for perving on Rogue because they where trapped in a cosy room and he was scared of what would happen.

"SOOO "Marie asked as she sat down next to him. Logan just looked at her blankly as if to say what do you mean. She rolled her eyes at him "So why are we bait for blink?"

"I over heard one of Magnetos lackeys saying something about using her to make a better place for mutants, did you know she can teleport in to other dimensions and stuff" She just nodded.

"I'm still surprised I mean yes every 4 years My Mother comes to me and tells me something that Destiny has foreseen for me so that I can make my own choice but this year she hasn't been. Its normally the day before." Mystique would always give her a present every 4 years from Marie's aunt who could foresee the future and different outcomes.

"Maybe she decided to give it a miss this time." Logan scoffed. He loathed Mystique and couldn't understand why Marie would still keep in contact with her after everything that she had done to Marie. That's one thing he liked about Marie she could always see the goodness in people no matter how nasty they are. It was then Logan remembered that he still hadn't given Marie her birthday present. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small box. Noticing Marie wonder what he was doing and then all the curiosity that filled her eyes when he gave her the box.

"What is it?" She asked knowing that he wouldn't tell her he motioned for her to open it. She opened the box up and inside was a silver chained necklace with an emerald green centre and diamonds surrounding it. She was stunned it was beautiful.

"Happy Birthday darling" he said loving the joy in her face. Before she could say anything he finished "I was gonna give it to you on the plane ride back to the mansion but now is better then ever" Marie smiled quickly closing the box and throw her self at him for a hug. Logan was a taken back and chuckled at her out burst not really knowing where to put his hands. Then she was crying and he couldn't understand. "Why you crying?" he asked.

"It's been so long since I've spent my birthday with anyone and the necklace is lovely I'm just being silly" she said wiping her tears away and sat up. She took it out of the box and then asked "can you put it on me please?" he just nodded. She turned her back to him moving her hair to one side. Logan was shocked and feeling a bit turned on she had a lovely neck it was so pale and creamy un touched and perfect he just wanted to mark her as his then. But she wasn't his. He placed the necklace around her neck and did it up rubbing circles with his thumbs on the back of her neck as habit. It made Marie purr and he loved it when she did but removed his hands soon after because he didn't trust his self.

She turned back around to him and held the necklace in place liking the way it looked on her skin. Her favourite colour as well only he knew that. "Matches your eyes I knew it would." He said. She smiled saying thanks once more. They sat and watched TV for a while until Marie started to yawn when Logan turned the TV off much to Marie's dislike. "Your tired you need sleep go on now before I drag you over there." He growled

"Ohhh you big bad wolf." She stood up then winked at him saying, "I might like that to much." She had to laugh at his expression on his face when she said that and she did as she walked to the bed. She noticed a little night stand and looked in it. It had a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Marie decided that she would just settle for the t- shirt. Logan heard the sound of a zip being undone and had to look over his shoulder to see if she was okay. He wished he hadn't because there was Marie stood there in a t-shirt, which looked to big for her and that was all. He turned back to looking at the TV and all he could see was her stood in front of him in nothing but one of his t-shirts. Her legs lovely and shaped just right leading to a great ass and lovely hips and her breasts where perfect not overly big but not small just right. He just wished he could take that t-shirt off her and just look at her. He was cut off his train of thought when Marie called him.

"Aren't you coming to bed? You can not sleep on that sofa it is way to small for you and this bed is big enough for the both of us." she called to him across the room and he really didn't want to annoy he on her birthday so he got up and huffed over to the bed taking off his suit leaving him stood in front of the bed in his boxers. Marie licked her lip and bit it to stop her from craving to jump him. She wanted to touch his chest that was so full of muscles and his arms around her to hold her tight. To just grope his taught ass. She would have given anything to be able to do all those things to him and others she dreamed of. He got under the quilt this time and missed Marie's smile.

"There you go! You happy now?" he asked in a huff. Which in fact was his way of trying not to be turned on by her closeness and the fact he was already turned on from a minute ago was annoying him because it was Marie he was not suppose to be attracted this much to Marie. The problem was he was. She just smiled at him cuddling up to him. Logan put his arms behind his head like he always did when he was thinking. Marie was cuddled up to him, one of her hands laid on his chest making little circles, which she obviously didn't know he liked a bit too much. She never wanted that moment to leave she wanted to cherish this moment because it was properly going to be the last time that she would be able to get away with it if only he would realised she loved him she thought. Minute later he noticed her breathing was soft and regular meaning she was asleep.

Logan couldn't sleep he had Marie cuddling him and it made parts of his anatomy react when it shouldn't. Yet all he kept think now and then was how he could get use to this. He wanted someone to hug someone to love some one who understood him more than he knew him self and that person was Marie. He growled at him self and she purred in her sleep. Every time she purred all he wanted to do is kiss her silly so she couldn't remember her name. He moved one of his hands from behind his head and placed it on her back gently. Then for once he started to drift to sleep.

When Marie woke up she noticed that Logan was asleep and she was being spooned by him, which was nice except for the fact he was aroused very aroused. Marie wanted to giggle but didn't she just turned around to face him and moaned as she moved because she didn't really want to move. She looked at him blowing on his face long streams of air to wake him up. His hand came up to cover his face but she still didn't stop she giggled aloud this time and his hand crashed down on to her hip pulling her close to him. His eyes where now open and he looked wild in the morning she thought to herself, she loved it, it was a sexy look. Marie smiled innocently at him. "Morning." He just grunted. Marie loved how close she was she could tell he loved it too. They didn't say anything just looked at each other neither knew what to do.

"I guess I should get dressed." Marie said but it sounded as though she asked him Logan just held her close to him. Marie didn't know what made her do it but she knew he wasn't going to make the first move so she took a chance. One of the biggest she had ever taken. She leaned closer to him until her lips barely touched his but stopped waiting for some kind of sign from him to show her it was okay.

Logan smelled her sent change slightly in to nervous then when she came so close to kissing him he knew why. He didn't know what to do he wanted to kiss he so badly but what would happen next would be what he would worry about. He took that risk sliding his hand from her hip to her lower back. Leaning down and meeting her lips slowly and gently nothing like what he would normally be like but he wanted it to be special for some reason. It was Marie who applied more pressure causing Logan to pull her in tighter to him hitching her leg over his waist and kissing her harder. He ran his lip over her lower lip and she gave him access to her he dived in to her mouth taking possession of it making Marie moan.

One of her hands tangled into his hair as there tongues fought an un-winnable battle. She loved his possession of her like this the way he took her over so easily. He noticed her sent change it was aroused and he love her smell loving the feel of her silk body. He swirled his tongue around hers and swallowed her moan, he loved how he could turn her on so much with a kiss. Her leg hocked over his waist meant he had the ability to push his man hood into places he could only dream of but he refused to acknowledge that fact just yet. Instead he just rubbed against her women hood. She had still got her pants on and he his boxers but it still felt good to Marie. She let out a moan when she came up for air. He loved that sound from her he rubbed against her again. This time the moan was loader.

"Surprise!" Kitty shouted as she phased through the door but squealed at the scene before her. Logan and Marie where shocked and Logan chuckled at Marie's embarrassment as she hid beneath the covers. "Like Oh My God! Ewww" Kitty gasped as she turned around away from them "Like get dressed please now! We got to get you out of here like now." Marie was so embarrassed she just rolled out of bed sliding her trousers on and her top being watched by Logan who winked at her this time.

Marie sat on the plane home with one thing in mind Note to self always make sure the door has a lock on your side


	7. Dream answers

Once they arrived home Marie didn't know what to do but first things first she had to go to debriefing with the rest of them. She court up with Kitty before they all went into the war room. She held Kitty against the wall smiling at everyone who passed by and when she was sure that they where all inside waiting for the Professor she turned towards her.

"Like what's up?" Kitty said looking a bit scared. Marie let her go and replied

"What you saw never happened if I hear you mention it to anyone it will be you I'm coming after." Kitty just nodded her head and went into the war room followed by Marie who sat next to her. Bobbie gave Kitty a confused look and Kitty just gave him the I'll tell you later look that Marie didn't see.

Soon the Professor came in followed by Hank and Strom and they took there spots around the table.

"Well as you can see we have got Rogue and Wolverine back and Blink will be contacting us sometime soon."

"Where is Blink?" asked Rogue butting in when she knew she shouldn't have but she wanted to know.

"The only reason Magneto wanted Blink was to go to a place which is in his past Blink said she would do it so to get you back and believe it or not Magneto will send her back when he has completed what it was he was going to do." He paused looking at all the worried faces "Do not panic he can not change anything and we have spoke I have his word one which he doesn't go back on. There is nothing else except that Rogue you need to have a check up with Hank and then I would like to see you in my office." She just nodded agreeing not really understanding what it was that he wanted.

After her check up She headed down to see the Professor and his office doors where open inside was Storm, Jean, Logan and the Professor. She was a bit cautious as to what it was that was going on but didn't let on.

"We understand that Magneto got the better of you on the battle field except we can not understand why he managed to capture you since you have powers to your grasp could you not have escaped." Was he questioning her loyalty she wondered but didn't say it out loud she also blocked her thoughts then sat down in a seat.

"He has found away to block our powers I was fighting him and some metal encased me but I couldn't get free I tried everything. I was trapped. I short circuited myself." Rogue said embarrassed bowing her head.

"Do not worry with great power such as yours comes a fault and yours is to not over do it I thought you knew that by now Rogue." The Professor said watching her

"I was trapped I didn't know what to do I crashed and burned I wasn't going to be able to get out anyway no one knew where I was." She said trying not to argue.

"That is okay we just wondered why it was that you got caught so easily. Now I think you should go and get something to eat and then get some rest you have a long school day tomorrow I hope you have your classes prepared." Rogue just nodded and smiled getting up and leaving. She wasn't hungry so she didn't eat instead she went up to her room and looked out into the distance that was the grounds because she didn't feel like walking. She sat on the balcony and just looked out for hours she had a blanket so she wouldn't get cold because the sun would set soon.

All her emotions where running high. She couldn't understand what had happened that morning. Why did he kiss her? Why did she want him to kiss her so much? She asked herself thousands of questions coming up with hardly any answers. She could touch yet no man seemed to come within two feet of her because they either new her power or they didn't like her attitude but maybe it was because she just wasn't attractive. She thought.

He made her smile and it wasn't just put on. He made her laugh. He even held her when she cried. He taught her all she knew even things about bikes. He was the one she would always turn to. He was her best friend. But would he be with her if she asked him silently

It was her down fall analysing every little thing she would ask her self questions she didn't know the answers to and then confuse her self even more. Lists where what she was good at but even then she seemed to be coming up with questions she didn't need.

"Rogue" There came a knock on her door. It was Betsy she let her self in and saw Rogue sat outside. Approaching she asked "Why you sitting out here? Its getting cold out" Her and Rogue where close she was worried when she didn't show up for dinner.

"Just thinking is all." She said back to her purpled haired friend. Betsy smiled sitting on the balcony floor opposite her and said.

"I know what happened with you and Wolverine Kittys Mind is running twice as fast as it normally is she might as well be shouting it out to the whole school." Rogue just sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That's because you don't know what to think about it babe he's hott stuff and you need someone like him to bring you out of your shell before your locked in forever." Her English accent made her sound like a therapist. Rogue just looked out a head of her.

"Its not what I need, its what does he want? I don't want just sex I wouldn't even know what to do. I want some one who is going to be there for me and care for me Logan aint that type of Guy." She sighed again continuing "He's my best friend and that's all he will ever be."

"And what all this sexual tension you two have built up is gonna disappear everyone knows that you two are friends Rogue some even think you should try for more." laughed Betsy. Rogue just shock her head.

"I don't know anything anymore Betsy." Rogue whispered.

"Me you girly shopping tomorrow no I wont tell anyone and we'll get you some outfits that will have Logan's eyes popping out." She paused then continued, "what do you say?" Rogue didn't think it would work but nodded anyway she never argued with what Betsy had to say because she new she was always right. "Good now stop the mopping and get something to eat!" Even if Max was seeing Betsy her and Rogue made sure that he didn't come between there friendship.

With that she left but Marie wasn't hungry so she didn't go and get anything in fact she didn't move at all. She stayed on the balcony looking up at the stars wishing they would answer some of her list of wishes. It was false hope to even think Logan would be interested in a relationship. But she would take one day at a time form now on and see how it went.

Logan Walked down the halls it was half 12 it was just his usual rounds. But he stopped outside her door. The women that had been plaguing his mind all day and he just thought to himself what had possessed him to do it. She was his best friend yet he's been perving on her since he got back. Apart of him answered him **Who where you to know she'd grow up into a feisty women she's not a kid no more. **He frowned he couldn't smell her. He opened the open quietly peaking around it noticing the balcony doors where open.

Walking into the room he was quiet in case something had happened to his Marie. she is not mine he kept telling himself. He crept over to the balcony windows looking out. There he saw her snuggled up on a chair with a blanket to keep her warm a sleep. He noticed she was shivering and with out thinking twice he instantly went to pick her up, she didn't stir so he set her gently down of her bed tucking her in kissing her forhead then closing the windows.

He just stood there not knowing how long for, he took in her beauty. He sighed to himself watching the delicate way her chest rose and fell, how her lips where parted but just slightly. The beauty that was her eyes lightly coved by her eyelids as if she was blinking. He shape and form was perfection to him and yet he could never have her as his, she deserves someone who would give her everything she ever wanted.

Bring himself back to reality he kissed her on the forehead softly even though her lips where oh so tempting he resisted. A sweet sigh of contentment left her lips before he made it though the door.

"Logan"

He stood dead in his tracks looking back at her but she was sound asleep her wonderful smile in place. He shut the door deciding his rounds where done for tonight he walked back to his room. He was confused by her softly spoken whisper of his name. She was such a perfect picture to look at and had a personality that only his dream women had then he realises one thing.

She was his dream woman.


	8. Girl Talk

Two weeks had passed and Logan had hardly seen Marie she was suppose to be doing a training session with the kids yet he had been sent to fill in for her. The only times he had seen her is meal times any other she wasn't around, or no one had seen her.

Marie had spent most of her time being busy trying to take her mind of he emotions, anything linked to Logan. She had been shopping more times in a week then she had in her life. Spent a lot of time in the gym and danger room. Taking long walks to the dock the other side of the mansions forest. Just to try and talk sense in to her self but nothing seemed to be working.

Betsy new something was wrong when she covered for Marie the first time telling Logan she hadn't seen her. When in fact she had just been shopping with her and knew she had to have words with Marie soon. So she did the one thing she knew that Marie needed. Knocking on her door she didn't even bother to wait to hear Marie's answer she just walked in.

"You and me are going drinking." There was no question making Marie think something had happened between Betsy and Josh. Marie just raised an eyebrow at her watching as she rumbled though her closets throwing some cloths at Marie. "Come on girl get dressed your wasting precious drinking time." This made Marie laughing and she knew nothing was wrong with the two lovers insatiately. So just got dressed.

Hours later Marie and Betsy sat in a club just a bit drunk, they had danced sung and drunk a hell of a lot. When Betsy decided that she would bring up Logan in the conversation.

"So love why you avoiding Logan?" Marie just laughed drinking her drink dancing a bit to the music and just said.

"Its simple Bets I have this huge thing for him and well he doesn't even think about me that way so it wont work." The bartender handed them more drinks. Betsy smiled.

"It's about time you started showing him what he's missing out on. You flirt with everyone and never him. Play the good old womanly charm on his big ass and of course use your lovely assets." She said wiggling her chest making Marie laugh.

"I've tried! Nothing works he just ent interested." Betsy made tutting sounds

"Of course he is! You just never see it."

"He wouldn't look twice if I pranced around naked!" this made Betsy laugh and Marie followed.

"Trust me he would."

"Okay okay so I'll try and be sexy." Marie posed a couple of times making them both giggle. Promoting a wondering question from Betsy.

"I wonder if he's good in the sack." Marie didn't understand and then Betsy said, "I wonder if he's good in bed!"

"Betsy!" Marie was shocked but then smiled saying, "I bet he is," giggling again they both took there drinks. "I mean he's a man of experience."

"Oh yeah how big do you recon he is?" Betsy dreamed "I mean his ass is to die for his little Logan's got to be just as good" she paused "I'd say about 7' maybe 8'"

"Oh god I'm not talking about this" Then Marie's mind wondered thinking about Logan in all his glory and blurted out "I'd say 9'" Betsy nearly chocked when she laughed.

"Save the images for your own time though love." She was slurring a bit.

"Sorry can't help my mind!" exclaimed Marie also slurring. "Lets dance!" she suggested.

"Don't think I can anymore." Hiccupped Betsy

"Me neither" Marie giggled.

"Lets get a taxi." They both said together and started giggling again.

Betsy near enough ran inside when they got back to the mansion she said something about feeling really sick. Marie just stumbled up the steps giggling as she walked in the door she tried to stop laughing but it didn't work so she muffled it by putting her hand over her mouth. She didn't actually know what was so funny she put it down to giggle power. Hitting her foot on something she swore.

"Ouch stupid fucking chair." She was in the kitchen although she couldn't remember why she went in there in the first place. She started singing as she poured some water sitting on one of the chairs legs on the table balancing fine even though she was half drunk.

"Your gonna wake the whole house up if you don't stop banging." Growled Logan as he walked in the kitchen.

"Logan!" exclaimed Marie smiling. He studied her she was in leather trousers, which he loved on her; he loved the way her ass looked in them. A vest top, which was see though, and she had a black bra on underneath. He felt himself react to seeing her dressed like that and shifted a bit on the spot. Then he remembered seeing Betsy running for her life to the bathroom and the way Marie looked so happy and rolled his eyes.

"You drunk?" simple straight question

"I don't know Mr Officer do I look drunk." She said giggling imagining him dressed as the police made her laugh even more.

"Yes" he said sitting opposite her noticing her pout remembering the way it looked then asked "so where you go?"

"Some club Betsy said I needed to get drunk to sort my priority things out or something," Marie said stirring her water with her finger. She smiled slyly looking over at him "Had an interesting girly chat" she sucked her finger watching his expression as she did. It had changed he seemed to be concentrating the look he gave her made her feel all hot and flushed. No one had looked at her like that before. She was drunk, very turned on and just talking to Logan.

Logan wanted to put her on the table and fuck her senseless when he saw her do her sexy sly smile and then she sucked on her finger. He gripped his thighs it was all he could do to stop him from jumping her bones. She looked so sexy sat back in the chair her long legs on the table in front of her without a worry in the world; the only problem was she was drunk.

She stood up decided to go to bed before she passed out. When she stood up her legs didn't support her and he caught her. The water went flying all over them and she giggled. She had hold of his arms squeezing the big muscles and looked up at him he hair covered in water. She licked her lips and he saw the water running off her face down her neck between her breasts and wanted to lick the line it travelled. She giggled and said in a soft voice.

"My my Wolfie what big muscles you have." He chuckled

"All the better to catch you with when your drunk." He said helping her stand but not letting her go yet. She just giggled. He started walking her up the stairs "Kid I'm walking you to your room cuz you wont manage it on your own not in your state."

"I am not in a state! I'm drunk! And I am a women if you hadn't noticed!" she almost screamed but he shushed her as they started walking down towards her room.

"I know." He muttered once at "Night" he said but before he got to far down the hall Marie said.

"Wolfie." He stopped turning around taking a few steps closer to her, looking at her with a questionable look on his face. Marie didn't know where she got the confidence from but she stood up and pulled him towards her by his shirt then to his surprised she kissed him. She bit his lip making him moan and plunged her tongue in his mouth. But he took over caressing her lips with his fighting her tongue with him making her moan. He nibbled on her lower lip and traced it gently with his tongue before pulling away.

He saw her eyes clouded with desire and could smell her arousal but pushed it out of his mind she was drunk. Her lips where swollen from the hot kiss they had just shared and he just wished to kiss her over again. Before he could say anything she pulled herself back to reality Leaning on her doorframe smiling at him. That sexy smile he thought. He didn't know what she was doing, her door was open. She just winked at him holding the door but saying as she closed the door.

"Night night big bad wolfie." Leaving him looking at her door wondering if what he thought had happened was all in his mind. He shook his head and headed back down the stairs to get a beer what he originally went for. He left the images in his head to grow he'd had enough of hiding his feelings Marie was his and he had to see if she felt the same when she wasn't drunk. But he was scared as to how he was going to talk to her about it all.

Marie collapsed on her bed breathing heavily she was not going to giggle anymore she wouldn't allow it. Instead she passed out with one hand silently touching her lips in a gesture of amazement. As her dreams became more about Logan than they ever had before.


	9. What to do? 9

Marie woke up feeling fine she never got hang over so she was alright after a night out drinking. She stretched finding she must have stripped during the night because she was just in her underwear. Sighing she got up and dressed smiling to herself remembering that most the school was on a field trip so she had the house to herself for a week.

She went down to the kitchen and on the fridge was a list of everyone who was on the field trip. Marie read it and found that Storm, Logan, The Professor and Hank all where still at the mansion as well as herself in case anything was to happen.

She found herself singing and dancing around the kitchen something she wouldn't normally do if people where about as she made her self some pancakes. Hank passed by saying his 'hello' that was most unusual as he spent most of his time in his lab.

When she had finished eating she sighed wondering what she could do with her spare time. Then it hit her. What she had said to Logan last night. "Oh my god!" she said out loud and she would have swore she had turned purple. Leaning her head on her hands she groaned. "I am never drinking and running into him again." She laughed shaking her head. "What was I thinking!" she exclaimed to herself as she washed up. But she then laughed whispering.

"Wolfie" shaking her head again she finished and decided she would relax with some yoga. So it wasn't her style but it was one of the best ways for her to relax and she was happy that Kitty had introduced her to her. Of course she wouldn't admit to anyone that she did yoga not even Kitty new she still did it.

Marie stretched and then laid her yoga mat down started her practice and welcomed the ach of her muscles it had been a long time since she had pushed herself to stretch so much. She thought about the night before not quite believing she had forced herself on the mighty wolverine in the manor she had but she had to laugh at the sight of her face when she had called him his new pet name. As if on cue she heard his heavy footsteps closing down the hall and then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in.," she answered lowly not really being able to talk a whole lot from the awkward position she was currently in. Logan walked in shutting the door leaning on it in a bit of shock. In front of him Marie was balancing on one leg quite well with a leg behind her stretched over her head where she held it pulling it forward more. All sorts of images ran through his head but mostly it was the fact that she was that flexible that reinforced them. She could most properly push herself into any position he wanted her too. His lust was cut short when she moved back to standing and said. "So how's you?" she asked calmly loving the way he had looked at her.

"I just came to see if you wanted to run a danger room session with me." He said clearing his throat thankful for the leather Uniform he wore as otherwise she would have been very a wear of how he was feeling. She sat on her bed and looked at him just a bit confused.

"You're giving me a choice! My god Logan you feeling all right?" it was a joke and he obviously knew that because he shrugged.

"Didn't feel like running one on my own and I wanna see how well you are at your training now." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well okay but I need to get dressed so I'll see you down there in a minute okay." He just nodded and left.

10 minutes later Rogue walked into the war room where she saw Logan setting up the session she admired his perfect ass as she approached him.

"So you ready or what? Been waiting for ages." He growled not even looking at her.

"I'm ready when you are." She said softly. Once in the danger room she asked him. "How we doing this?" he looked at her weirdly then understood.

"I want you to just use your power no one else's." It was an order and it made Rogue smile. She loved his orders. She smiled and nodded at him. Then he growled, "Start session." And the room was transformed in to a bombsite near enough. Everywhere had blown up buildings and empty houses. And he was no wear to be seen. Rogue understood now she was fighting him not they where fighting something else. It was a one on one and it was about getting even for winding him up last night she new that now.

She new he was properly watching her so she decided to get somewhere high up to see if she could spot him. Logan was watching her wondering what she was doing then he saw her flip up on to a rooftop and crouch down he smiled knowing he might have just found his best opponent. Then he watched her confused as she jumped off the building flipping in the air landing cat like and running away from him until he couldn't see her anymore.

Rogue had a plan if this was going to start with a little game of cat and mouse then she would be the mouse who catches the cat. She felt his eyes on her when she looked down on the landscape and then it hit her she jumped of the roof using all her back flips and summersaults to land cat like. Then she ran knowing her would follow her and she would get him. So she was on a second floor of a broken building and she waited listening intensely to her surroundings.

Logan followed her scent and when he found the root of it he creped around looking for her. She was right he did come looking for her and she saw him in her sights deciding it was time to show her face she landed Behind him kicking him to the floor earning her a growl.

He got back on his feet and they circled each other his growls where warning growls for her and she just laughed at him. Which caused him to release his claws. He charged her and she dodged him kicking him in the back once more except this time he grabbed her leg and swung her into the nearest wall. She hit it with a thud and winced at the pain but it wasn't to bad it soon wore off. He was holding her hands above her head as he pinned her to the wall with claws held to her throat. She looked into his eyes and raised an eyebrow at him she was going to have to come up with something to get her out of this.

"You give up yet or not?" he growled looking at her face for an answer. Then it came to her use your womanly charm! She just smiled licking her lips and said.

"You like being in control don't you…" pausing but adding "Wolfie?" he looked shocked at her but still held his stance. She then said innocently "Do you like me pined against a wall like this?" she lifted her leg a little rubbing it up the back of his until it hooked perfectly at his waist pulling him closer to her.

Logan gulped what was she doing? He thought. He couldn't believe she said that horrible name for him again except it was so much more sexier coming out of her mouth when she wasn't drunk. What was she thinking saying this thing to her was she mad? He wondered. He tried his hardest not to break his concentration but he felt her leg around him and he growled it was all he could do to stop him from groaning. He had dreamed of her rapped around him last night.

They never broke eye contact. She could see he was slipping with his concentration to win and took it as a good sign she then whispered "Kiss me you big bad wolf." He looked down at her lips as he felt himself pressed against her still thankful for the leather. He traced the hand with the claws over her collarbone and up her arm as he leaned into her to kiss her. He was millimetres way and that's when Rogue took her cue. She arched her back pushed on the wall and shifting a bit making sure that he went off balance landing on top of him she put his hands under her knees and straddled him leaning over him. Smiling at him he should have guess she was up to no good. Two could play that game he thought.

"So you give up?" she said looking down at him. He shifted a little trying to get leeway and found some but gave her glory for a minute.

"I never give up Stripes you know that." She smirked slyly at him leaning down at him and whispered in his ear.

"You really should give up." She nuzzled his neck touching his skin just a bit to drain him a little but not enough to knock him out. He hand never found fighting a turn on but god today he was about ready to give her a going at. "Just give up." He felt her smirk "Wolfie." He growled and took his leeway. Flipping them over. He pushed her legs together to she couldn't move and pined her arms above her.

She new he would win he would always win but she loved that she could have just a chance of winning. It never mattered anyways she loved him controlling her it made her feel so hott. He sense she was turned on and that added more to his lust for her. He growled down at her this time.

"You give up?" she struggled a bit to see if she could move and she couldn't not one bit so she sighed and nodded her head. "Say it." his voice was low.

"I give up Logan." She sighed rolling her eyes. With that he ended the session and helped her up. They both had the same look in their eyes yet neither noticed nor acted on it. He looked her over and then left. She just sighed flying in the air and phasing through the ground up to her room. God he made her so frustrated! She breathed heavily throwing a glass at her door as she went to the bathroom to shower.

The shower is exactly where Logan had run off to he needed a long cold shower all he could think about was Marie's lips around his cock or her underneath him teasing him as she had done in the danger room. He would have fucked her if it weren't for the fact that he didn't know that she wanted him. But yet she was obviously turned on back there. He growled at all this confusion and then fell back to thinking he should tell her how he feels but he was too much of a coward to do that.

Dinner was fun it was just Orora, Hank, Logan and Marie The Professor was in a conference to Mur island. So he was going to eat later. They had ordered Pizza and had some beef and all sat round talking most the night. Orora was drunk after three and dragged Hank to there room for some sex apparently according to her. Logan just laughed at her.

"I guess she's to drunk she wont perform." Logan laughed.

"Maybe or maybe Beef makes her horney," Marie said taking a sip of hers. He had decided he wouldn't tell her how he felt because it wouldn't be fair on her if she didn't feel the right way. She leaned back on her chair and he then smirked he could flirt to and asked.

"So do you get horney when you drink beef stripes?" she tried not to be taken back and just looked at him and took another sip from her bottle.

"Sometimes when I'm really in the mood." She set her bottle on the table. He hadn't expected her to be so honest.

"Dose it make you want to fuck everything Logan." He inhaled she had swore and it sounded so amazing coming out of her mouth.

"If I need a fuck I get a fuck." He simply said. This made her smile. He said, "There are plenty of women who line up for a one night stand"

"Ohhh player!" she teased him. Taking another bottle handing it to him and watched as his big hand rapped around it and the top came off. She licked her lips. She wanted to feel his strong hands on her body holding her hips. He handed it to her she griped hold of it and took a sip of it lingering this time he was watching her.

"Not a player if I was id have many girls on at the same time.," he continued

"Just for a fuck." She drawled standing up going to the fridge and getting a slice of pizza. Saying as she went "Your wild Wolfie you fucking some random women is just you because it shows that you use them for your needs not threes." His eyes narrowed what was she getting at.

"I use them for what I want yeah but they never say a bad thing." She took her seat in front of him and put her feet on his leg as she sat back. Relaxing. "Do you mind?" he said. He looked over at him and replied

"Nope I'm having a beer and relaxing with you." She said. He sighed downing his beer before reaching for another. "So how many women you think you slept with?" she asked not really knowing why she asked, she expected about 200 300 but he just shrugged.

"Don't count no point they mean nothing to me." He growled. They never did. He asked her he knew she had slept with someone he could smell she wasn't a virgin. It annoyed him but he dealed with it. "You?"

"Once I just got over Bobbie and went out clubbing I had too much to drink and ended up going home with some guy next thing I know I woke up in a hotel room and what you know I was no longer a virgin." Marie muttered the last part drinking her drink. Beer never got her drunk it pissed her off.

"So you don't remember your first time?" he was shocked. He saw the look of annoyance on her face.

"No I don't and It annoys me." She pulled her legs off him and put her arms on them. She held her chin in her hands and looked at him. Was that sympathy in his eyes for her? She smiled at him. He didn't look so worried now.

"Its best to forget something that could have been a disaster!" he joked she laughed and then she said

"Why is it I never find the right guy?" she muttered. Logan smiled but then frowned at her question.

"Its cuz they all suck and don't know how to treat a women." She looks at him, if you only knew I want you she thought he then said, "Don't worry about guys you don't need them"

"Your right." She slyly smiled leaning back But I need you she thought. "I guess I should throw away all the lingerie I have its never gonna be used." His eyes rose imaging her in a red two-piece set his imagination on fire again.

"I wouldn't go that far" he chocked pretending it was on his beer.

"Ah have we got anything other than beer!" she said jumping up looking around all the hiding places in the kitchen. Logan sat back and watched her. His eyes transfixed on her hips and her legs her ass. He watched her look around everywhere but then huff and sit back down. He laughed at her placing a bottle of whisky on the table.

"Here" he slid in towards her and she caught it. She had an idea.

"Why don't we play a game?" he looked at her and laughed.

"What?"

"Well I ask you a question and you have to tell me the true you tell me a lie then you don't get a shot. You can ask anything so its more interesting." He thought about it for a minute then he nodded he could have some fun with this.

"Okay you go first." He said pulling his chair closer to her and she did the same.

"Okay Logan have you wanked today?" he chocked on his beer.

"What the hell!"

"We can ask anything I thought I would ask something that would shock you and plus we where in the subject of sex." She explained herself well he thought.

"Yes I have." He said she was satisfied with his answers handing him a shot.

"Do you have sexual fantasies about anyone in the mansion? If so who?" he asked noticing her eyes go wide.

"Yes but I'm not saying who" he tutted at her.

"No drink for you." She huffed a little which made him chuckle.

"Do you ever have the urge to fuck one of the team?" she asked wondering what his answer would be.

"Yes" it was simple and growled. She handed him a shot.

"Have you ever touched yourself?"

"No" she said. It was true.

"Never?" he looked at her in disbelief

"Never." She said.

"Why?" he asked shocked

"Don't want to." A simple answer from her again he just looked at her. She downed the shot shaking her head at the taste.

"Why don't you want to?" he pushed

"Because if I'm gonna fuck someone I need one who can pleasure me not me pleasure myself."

"No even until you find him?"

"No"

"So what do you to when you're sexually frustrated?"

"Kick and punch the shit out of something always works." She said

"Okay" he didn't know why he was so interested but then again he had feeling for her so he wanted to know.

"What's the most inappropriate place you've had sex." She asked him he thought about it for a minute.

"I would have to say an alley." She smiled he really was wild.

"Has anyone made you orgasm before." He asked his question

"Nope." She said

"God girl you don't know what your missing." He said

"I'm missing a hell of a lot!" she said handing him her shot she didn't want to drink anymore. It wasn't because she was drunk she was far off being drunk she just didn't want to drink anymore.

"Have you ever made a women orgasm from just a kiss." It was something Marie read in a girl magazine once. If there good with there mouths there good with there slongs thought Marie.

"Yeah."

"Really." He nodded a bit impressed with himself. "Wow" she just said. He turned to her their legs touching each other's.

"Why did you kiss me last night?" he asked looking into her eyes. She mentally hit herself. She looked at the floor a little embarrassed.

"I wanted to." She simply whispered. His hand went under her chin and lifter her head up to his so he could look in her eyes.

"Do you want me to kiss you now?" He was deadly serious and waiting an answer.

"I… I… yes" she finally said. He just nodded his head. Taking his hand that held her chin around into her hair and leaned in to her as if he was going to kiss her. He watched as her tongue came out and licked her lips and then placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips licking them. She opened her mouth allowing him to assess her; he ran his tongue smoothly over hers as she did the same. She leaned into him arms going around him and hands going in to his hair. He nibbled on her lip causing her to purr. He loved that sound.

She the pulled him closer one of his alms went around her waist and the kiss got more demanding he wanted to taste every inch of her mouth and the deeper his tongue went the more she moaned. She fought against him he liked that she never gave in he was starting a fire and she was fuelling it. She pulled his hair a bit that made him growl into the kiss and that made her more lustful she was obviously turned on. He pulled away. They where both breathing heavily he was panting she was shaking. He looked at her he had come to like those full lips after they had been kissed. He took them into his mouth and kissed her fiercely once more pulling back he looked into her eyes.

There was definitely a fire burning in those eyes. She pushed him back on his seat that confused him, and then she straddled him taking control of the kiss. His hands went to her back moving her closer. She kissed him like she was demanding him, she forced her way into his mouth licking at his teeth making him growl, which made her give out a low moan. She was demanding all of him through a kiss and he gave it to her. His hand ran up and down her thighs and cupping her bum and bringing her closer to his swollen manhood. Her kiss was intoxicating to him. He needed more of it he pushed against her tongue to let her know they where at war. Then she bit his lip pulling back looking at him through half lidded eyes the lust and desire clear in her as it was in him.

God she was wild! He thought running his hand up her sides making her purr. Seeing her like this made him want more. She took a deep breath trying to calm her down. Then leaned her forehead against his.

"Logan we cant do this now." She was still breathing heavily looking down at him. He was shocked but understood. "We need to I don't know!" she sighed. "Its just Damb it Logan I don't want just sex!"

Marie Stood up then away from him catching her breath she was a bit shaky. She moved away from him because she didn't trust herself.

"I don't want it to just be sex either Marie." He said standing up he didn't give her a chance he kissed her softly on the lips. Pulling away looking into her eyes and saying. "Look I know I'm not meant to be soppy but fuck it! I've been drifting through life since I met you I feel like I'm needed. And waking up to you in my arms that day made me feel whole I want you Marie but not for just sex, I want more than sex."

She looked at him and nearly cried when he told her that instead she punched him in the arm jokingly and smiled at him. "Really?"

"Yes really." With that said she jumped him and kissed him once more but it was sweet this time. He held her up and said "So Marie we a couple now or what?"

"Took you guys long enough!" Said Hank walking in on them. Marie smiled hiding her face in Logan's hair. "Sorry Orora needed some water didn't mean to intrude."

"Its okay Hank we where just going to bed." Marie said yawning as she made Logan let her down. She Grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him to his room.

"We're gonna be sleeping together no sex tonight." He asked she just smiled at him. He went to the bathroom and Marie nicked one of his t-shirts to sleep in. When he came out she looked just perfect cuddled up in his bed.

"Don't tell me you took so long because you where jerking off again?" she asked he didn't answer her at first he just lay next to her and she cuddled up with her head on his chest. Once comfy he answered her.

"Well you left me all frustrated and rock hard what do you expect if I didn't I wouldn't be sharing a bed with you now." He said chuckling at her blush. She stroked his chest.

"I could get use to this." She breathed drifting to sleep in his arms.

"So could I" he whispered to her sleeping form as he watched her sleep.


End file.
